


Danse Macabre

by orphan_account



Series: Girl Named Death [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, First Kiss, Grim Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya drags Macabre off to a Masquerade Ball. Macabre can't help but notice how pretty her girlfriend is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danse Macabre

At 6 o'clock sharp Macabre heard a knock on her door. She sighed, going to open it. Anya stood outside, grinning. Macabre gasped.

Anya wore a pink ballgown decorated with white ribbons and lace. A golden flower gleamed in the girl's silver hair, and an intricate white and gold mask covered her face. Macabre felt herself blush.

“H-hello, A-Anya,” she stammered.

“Hi, Cabbra!” Anya said, smiling at her girlfriend. Since Anya had learned Macabre's true name, she had stopped calling her Makaela. It was a welcome change, Macabre had hated that name from the start.

“You look beautiful...” Macabre murmured.

“So do you!” Anya replied.

Macabre wore a long black dress slit up the right side, black Reaper hood casting a shadow over her face. Even so, she wore a mask, painted in black and silver.

Anya smiled softly, sensing Macabre's embarrassment. She held her hand out to the reaper girl, waiting for Macabre to take it. She did, very shyly, and Anya led her to the car where her aunt was waiting.

Apparently cheerfulness ran in Anya's family, because the silverette's aunt was talking from the moment the girls stepped into the car.

“So, this is the amazing Makaela!” the woman said, “I'm so happy to finally meet you! Anya talks so much about you, you must be wonderful!”

Macabre laughed awkwardly. If only the woman knew her secret. She wouldn't be so friendly then. Fortunately, Anya came to her rescue.

“She is, Auntie!” Anya agreed, smiling at her girlfriend.

“Thank you,” Macabre said, regaining her composure slightly.

Fortunately, the rest of the ride went decently well, although Macabre had to dodge a few awkward questions.

The ball was being held in a church, which made Macabre a bit uncomfortable. She shuddered and Anya lightly squeezed her hand. Together they walked into the building, greeted by beautifully upbeat music. Macabre halted outside of the gathering hall.

“Are you sure I can be here?” she asked shyly. “This is a human outing, after all.”

Anya looked at Macabre, cupping the reaper's face in her hands.

“Stop worrying, Cabbra,” she assured Macabre, pressing a kiss to the girl's cheek. “Just have fun!”

Macabre blushed and nodded, walking into the Masquerade.

There were people everywhere, all dressed in elegant costumes with matching masks. The sight was spectacular, but Macabre still thought that Anya was the most beautiful. Her eyes were shining, taking in the sight of the festivities. Macabre, however, couldn't shake the sense that she didn't belong. She could see people's lifespans, an all too clear reminder of how human these people were, and how human she was not. As usual, Anya's lifespan couldn't be seen. Macabre started to wonder why, but suddenly Anya's hand on her hip jolted her back to the present.

“Don't focus on the numbers,” Anya ordered. “Can you dance?”

“Have you heard of the Danse Macabre?” Macabre asked.

Anya nodded.

“I started that,” Macabre declared, feeling a bit smug.

Anya giggled, kissing Macabre on the cheek.

“Of course. I should have known,” she laughed. The silver haired girl bowed to Macabre. “May I have this dance?”

“You may,” Macabre replied, taking Anya's hand.

They began an odd version of the waltz, Macabre leading. It was a combination of human culture and Supernatural, the dance that Macabre had created. Anya smiled, and Macabre's heart seemed to melt. She truly loved this human, who knew what she was and had accepted her anyway. The numbers still swirled around her, but now they were fading as Macabre got lost in the dance. She blushed softly.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Anya heard, and blushed almost unnoticeably.

“I love you too, Macabre,” the silverette echoed. Her mask hid most of her expression, but Macabre could feel her affection all the same. Before the young reaper could lose her nerve, she leaned down and kissed Anya. The girl was rigid with shock for a moment, but then she gave in.

It was a bit inexperienced, since it was the first kiss for both girls. Regardless, Macabre could feel her brain slowly melting into her toes. When she pulled back Anya was beaming.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to kiss me!” she exclaimed. “I mean, really, Cabbra!”

A few of the people in the room were staring, but Macabre couldn't care less. She just grinned at Anya, continuing their odd Danse Macabre.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no clue what I'm doing. But I hope you liked this!


End file.
